Konoha High: Orange Sparks
by elmonguyen
Summary: SUMMARY: non-ninja; Kushina transferred to Konoha High and is now enjoying her last year in high school, but what happens when the captain of the football team has his eyes on hers? MinaKush fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: non-ninja; Kushina transferred to Konoha High and is now enjoying her last year in high school, but what happens when the captain of the football team has his eyes on hers? MinaKush fanfic.

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so i'm sorry if it's bad .

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto

* * *

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

-SMASH-

"I thought I told Mom to never to buy me an alarm clock again," groaned an annoyed redhead. As she sat up, she looked down at her long locks. Back home the boys would always tease her about it, and she would always beg her mom if she could cut it, but the answer would always be the opposite of what she was hoping for.

She stepped into the shower and let the cold water run through her body to wake herself up. After her short 10 min shower, she put her hair in a very high ponytail and clipped her bangs to the side. Opening her closet, she took out a grey tank top, a black blazer jacket, and black skinny jeans. Looking back on the clock it read 7:45. "SHIT, I can't be late on my first day of school!" Quickly grabbing her bag and putting her black converse on, she said a quick goodbye to her mom and then ran outside.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and it was a text from her best childhood friend, Mikoto. "Hey, where are you? Don't want to be late on your first day of school!" She was turning a corner when-

_BAM_

It took her a while to realize what just happened. She looked down and was met with ocean blue eyes staring up at her. What was worse, was that her ponytail came loose and so did her hair clip. So here I am, on top of a boy, with my hair scrambled everywhere. Great.

* * *

_Minato's POV_

Minato stared at his watch "7:00." He sighed a really long one, and sat up on his couch. It was spring, flowers were growing, birds were chirping, nature was calling, and...a new girl? When Shikaku told him the news, he was instantly not pleased with this.

"She might be a fangirl!" screamed Minato, "Psh, how troublesome." said a bored Shikaku.

He took a quick 15 minute shower and then came back to his room. He decided to wear some blue jeans, a white shirt, and a blue jacket that he rolled the sleeves to his elbow. He decided to ditch his motorcycle and instead walk into the fresh morning air.

As he was walking to school, he received a text from his best friend Fugaku, even though they never mentioned that they were. "What's up blondie, you better get your ass here, I don't want to be attacked by fangirls by myself," He was about to reply when a red blob came running into him.

He looked up and saw violet purple orbs staring down right at him. At first he thought this was a fangirl, but he never met her before. And her hair was really long.

He looked to the side and saw her phone broken into shreds and her hair clip. Taking the clip, he combed his fingers through her long locks and then clipped them to the side. Looking back at the girl, he saw how flushed her face was, which was in fact adorable to him.

* * *

_Kushina's POV_

She can feel her face burning, and it looked quite similar to her red hair. Cursing mentally to herself, she quickly got off and took her broken phone with her, and then ran without looking back.

"Shit! Now I have to give a lame excuse to Mikoto why I'm late!" The school building came into view and she murmured a silent "Yes!" before pacing even faster. As she went inside the office, a half asleep, half drunk blonde was scrambled onto the office floor and a pig next to her.

"Um...excuse me?" Just then, a young girl no older than 12 came into view. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, my Aunt is just...um...asleep. Are you by any chance Kushina Uzumaki?" I nodded. "Great! Is there anyone you would like to be your tour guide?"

"Um, I would like Mikoto to be my tour guide, is she here anywhere?" Just then, someone tackled her from behind and it was no other than Mikoto. "Hey red! What took you so long?" exclaimed an excited Mikoto. "Sorry, this jackass bumped into me, and look what happened to my phone!" I shoved the broken device into her face. "Er... no worries, we can fix it after school today! Well, show me your schedule will ya?" said Mikoto.

When they were done comparing schedules, they only had 3 out of 6 classes together. As they were heading to their lockers, a mob of screaming girls came into view. "What the hell?!" I screamed. Mikoto just sighed and put her fingers to her temple "Same routine every morning..."

The doors sprung open and it showed two hot guys standing there. Kushina took a glance at the blonde, _"Wait, wasn't that the guy I ran into?" _She looked at Mikoto and saw that she was blushing and playing with her two index fingers. Kushina traced what she was staring at, and it turned out to be the blonde's friend. He had on a straight and annoyed face on.

"Um, Mikoto, let's go to class before the bell rings." Mikoto said nothing, but just simply nodded.

* * *

_Minato's POV_

As he got off the sidewalk, he saw Fugaku coming his way. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the sidewalk. A mob of fangirls might run over you." said Fugaku with a bored tone. _'Well, it did happen" _he wanted to say, but simply ignored it since they were already late to class.

As they were walking to school, he couldn't keep his mind off of the girl who he bumped into. _'Her face was so cute when she was blushing... Wait, did I just say cute? THINK STRAIGHT MINATO!" _Before he knew it, he was already in front of the school doors. They both let out a sigh, and then proceeded to open the doors.

Just as expected, a mob of screaming girls came in blocking their view. He looked around and saw a redhead turning her back on him, and so did the person next to him.

_'Hmm, this school year would be interesting," _thought Minato with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE: Finally I've been able to update this story! Sorry, my internet broke down for about 3 weeks and I wasn't able to use my laptop (or iPhone) but I managed to go to my friends house and write this! Please review & follow c:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kushina and Mikoto walked slowly to their first class, Homeroom with Sakumo Hatake. Kushina took a quick glance at her childhood best friend and noticed how she didn't change at all since they were little. Her raven black hair was reaching to her lower back, which always made Kushina jealous, which is why she grew out her hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt that she tied above her bellybutton with a white tank top underneath, knee high black leggings, and black flip flops.

"Red?" It took Kushina a while to notice that they both stopped in the middle of the hallway. She looked up and saw Mikoto's face filled with concern. "Oh, sorry, I was kind of daydreaming," I replied with a soft giggle. "Okay, well we're here," Mikoto said. Before she knew it, she was dragged inside and noticed how empty the classroom was. They both decided to sit in the back since they would be less noticeable and it wouldn't attract too much attention.

"So Red, you never told me why you had to move," said Mikoto with a frown. Kushina and Mikoto had been friends ever since kindergarten until Kushina had to move in 8th grade due by a fire that burned her house into shreds. Unfortunately, her Dad didn't make it out on time since he risked his life to protect Kushina and her mother.

"A fire started in my house... I-I didn't have time to tell you that I had to move," said Kushina with tears beginning to form in her eyes. She never liked to recall that memory. "Oh... I'm such a fool for bringing this subject up... I'm so sorry," said Mikoto with a soft voice.

There was silence for the next 5 minutes, until they heard the bell. In a flick of an eye, the door sprung open and students started to pile in. After that, they heard screaming girls and then four guys walking inside the classroom. Kushina studied them carefully. There was a dirty blonde loudmouth with his hair in a low ponytail, which Kushina almost mistook for a girl, a boy with pineapple shaped hair and looked like he was going to fall asleep anytime soon.

Mikoto sighed a quiet one, but Kushina still heard it. She looked back at Mikoto to check if she was okay, and noticed that she was looking at a certain someone. Kushina looked back at the four boys and noticed that she was staring at a guy with black hair that was spiky at the ends. _"Wasn't that the same guy she was staring at earlier this morning?"_ She made a mental note to get them together somewhat this year.

Her eyes, on instinct, stared towards a boy with blonde spiky hair and chin-length bangs that framed his face. _"That was the same dude who bumped into me!" _It took her a moment to realize that he was staring back at her. Ocean blue eyes met with her violet purple orbs. She could feel her face burning hot red, she wouldn't even be surprised if it matched her crimson hair color.

Quickly breaking eye contact, she stared ahead to see when the teacher would be coming in. She could still feel an intense gaze looking at her, but she simply just ignored it.

As if on cue, the door opened and a man no older than 30 was walking in. "Hello, I am your Homeroom teacher for the entire year. My name is Hatake, Sakumo, but please call me Hatake-Sensei." He said with a soft smile.

"I do not expect rude behavior or talking while I am talking. Because of this, I will begin to assign seats." By then, the entire class groaned, some even cursed. "If I call your name, please stand up," said Hatake-sensei.

"Shikaku Nara," a guy with pineapple hair lazily got up from his seat and murmured a low "troublesome."

"You will sit next to Yoshino Takeshima, please raise your hand." A girl with long dark brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail obeyed his command. When Shikaku sat down, they both slouched down on their chair at the exact same timing. _"They'd make a cute couple,"_ thought Kushina.

"Fugaku Uchiha," proceeded Hatake-Sensei, "You will sit next to Mikoto Chidori." Kushina looked at Mikoto and saw how flushed her face was. _"Yup, totally gonna become a couple,"_ thought Kushina with a smirk.

"Inoichi Yamanaka," he stood up immediately, "You will sit next to Hana Hatsumi." She had light brown hair tied in a high ponytail and chocolate brown eyes.

"Kushina Uzumaki," She slowly got up from her seat, "You will sit next to Minato Namikaze." By then, all of the girls were screaming at her, which made Kushina very uncomfortable. _"Why the hell would he put me up with that jackass who bumped into me?!"_ Noticing that she didn't move, she started to walk towards his desk.

As she was walking, a fangirl purposely put her leg in the aisle, which made Kushina trip and guess who she fell on? No other than Minato Namikaze.

_"DAMNIT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?" _Kushina mentally screamed in her head. She quickly got up while trying to hide her red blush. Minato got back up by his own like nothing ever happened. _"What a nice impression, Kushina, real nice."_ The class went by until the bell rung half an hour later.

"Red, can you hurry up and pack now?" said Mikoto. "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later," replied Kushina, "You sure? We have different classes, you won't get lost, would you?" replied Mikoto, "I won't, thanks," I said with a soft smile.

As I was putting my notes away, I noticed a flick of blonde in the corners of my eye. Looking up, I noticed I was the only one in the classroom. _"Guess it was just the sun,"_ thought Kushina.

She walked out of the classroom like nothing ever happened.

But she didn't notice a certain blonde was right behind her...

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yay for the update! I only had 2 hours to write this, and this is what I came up with :). Please review & follow, THANKS.

(-The desks are like the ones in the academy in Naruto, except it's only for two)


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm so sorry for the three month delay! I haven't been on fanfiction for a while since I needed to catch up on some school work, and because I have been preparing for a vacation throughout the summer. I've been super busy, and I didn't have time to go on my laptop to update this story. I'm also leaving to Vietnam soon for a month, so I'll try updating two chapters this week. So here it is, CHAPTER THREE!

SUMMARY: non-ninja; Kushina transferred to Konoha High and is now enjoying her last year in high school, but what happens when the captain of the football team has his eyes on hers? MinaKush fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Ugh... I shouldn't had let Mikoto go on without me... I'm completely lost in this damn school," Kushina said.

"P.E is up this way," said a toned voice.

Kushina flinched, not knowing someone was behind her the entire time. She turned her head and, locked her eyes with blue orbs.

"Holy shit dude, you scared me," said Kushina. "Sorry," Minato said scratching his head and giving a warm smile. "Umm... Can I ask how you know my schedule?" said Kushina.

"Your schedule paper fell out of your bag when you were packing at the end of the class," replied Minato. "Heh... Sorry," said Kushina.

"Um, sorry about earlier this morning, it was all my fault," said Kushina.

"Nah, I'm kind of use to it. Bumping into fangirls on my way to school happens all the time," said Minato.

"Eh? You're use to this?," asked Kushina with a disbelief look. "Pretty much... Hey, what happened to your shattered piece phone?" asked Minato. "Dead, basically. Mikoto and I are going to fix it afterschool anyway," replied Kushina.

"Sorry about that," said Minato with a sheeplish smile.

"It's alright, I guess," replied Kushina

* * *

As Kushina was changing into the P.E uniform, she heard close footsteps. Turning around, she was met with a slap on the face.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Kushina screamed. She looked up and saw a girl wearing tight revealing clothes with an angry face planted on.

"That's what you get for trying to flirt with _my_ Minato-kun!" screamed the girl.

"Flirting? Psh, what are you, one of his desperate fangirls?" asked Kushina. "I am _NOT_ desperate! For your information, I am Yumi Yamada, captain of Minato's fangirl group, and _you _are not allowed to join the group," said Yumi.

"As if I even want to be in a group filled with whores," replied Kushina.

Right when things were about to get violent, the bell rung, signalling that our break is over.

"Hmph, this is your first and final warning, stay away from Minato-kun," she said as she stomped away.

Kushina gave out a sigh. Just then, a giggle was heard close by. "I like how you talk," said a soft voice.

"Who are you?" asked Kushina.

Stepping into sight, Kushina recognized her immediately as, the 'lazy girl.'

"Yoshino here," she said with a smile.

Now that Kushina took a better look at her, she realized how pretty she was. Her hair was down, reaching almost to her butt. "So, what happened between you and Minato that made the whore mad?" Yoshino said as she was pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Nothing really, I bumped into him on my way to school and then had him help me get here since I was lost in this big school," replied Kushina. "Well, we should probably get to class. We're five minutes late already.

* * *

_Kushina's POV_

As Yoshino and I were walking out of the changing room, we were greeted with a volleyball hitting past our faces. "The fuck?" exclaimed Yoshino.

"Oopsies, I guess I missed my target," said Yumi. Yoshino and I ignored her, right before flicking her off.

As we took our seats on the bleachers, the teacher walked in a few minutes late. A man with white hair and red lines under his eyes came in the center of the room. "I am Jiraiya, your P.E teacher for the rest of the entire year." said Jiraiya. A few murmurs were heard, "Isn't he the author of those perverted books?" "Eww, we have a pervert as a teacher?" "No wonder these clothes are so tight."

"Settle down now kids," said Jiraiya, "We will now warm up with jumping jacks and push ups."

"You probably shouldn't, he stares at girls' chest while they're doing it," Yoshino whispered in my ear. "How do you know all of these things?" I asked her, "I just do," she replied.

After the warm up session was done, Jiraiya announced our activity for the day. "Today we will be playing a round of volleyball! Of course, girls only! You boys can watch from the bleachers."

"Seriously? It's the first day of P.E and the boys do whatever they want?," I said to Yoshino, "He just wants to see the girls in action," she whispered.

As the boys took their place, I looked in the rows and saw Minato and his lazy friend. He looked back at me, which made me blush so I looked away. Unfortunately, Yoshino caught me in the act, "Ne, you like him don't you?" teased Yoshino. "No, it's not like that..." I replied, "Yeah right," said Yoshino with a smirk, "Whatever."

* * *

As I was changing into my normal clothes, Yoshino came up, "Haha! I can't believe you hit the ball right at Yumi's face! You bruised her face pretty badly, Kushina," said Yoshino with a laugh. "Hah, really? I wasn't able to get a look at her face since I was dying of laughter, tears were forming!" I replied.

"So, what's your schedule?" asked Yoshino. "I can't really remember it since I dropped it in my homeroom classroom. But I have lunch next, that's what I know for sure." replied Kushina. "Sweet, I have lunch next too. Mind if I sit with you?" asked Yoshino, "Yeah, no problem. I'll have you meet another friend of mine eversince we were kids." I replied.

As we were heading into the cafeteria room, I bumped into another one of our classmates, Hana Hatsumi. Apparently, she was late for a student council meeting and ran straight into us. Her plate fell on her shirt, so it left a stain. "Oh, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!" she said, "No it isn't. Let me help you clean that stain out," I offered. "No, I'm kind of late for a meeting," she replied. "Well you obviously can't go to that meeting with pizza stain on your shirt," said Yoshino. "It'll be quick, come on," I said.

As we were heading into the bathroom, we met no other than Yumi and two of her friends. "Well, well, well, look who showed up," said Yumi. "Look this isn't the time, I said. "Um, I should probably just leave," said Hana. "Hm? Who's she? Another threat?" said one of Yumi's friend. "Please, I need to go," said Hana. "Sorry, but anyone who's pretty is considered a threat to me," said Yumi. "Psh, so you're saying we're pretty?" asked Yoshino. "The only pretty girl here would be me," replied Yumi. "Says the one with the bruised face," said Kushina with a smirk.

In a blink of an eye, Yumi took out scissors from her pockets and then gripped onto Kushina's hair. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Kushina, "Get your hands off of me!" She looked at Yoshino and Hana, and the same situation was happening to them. Two of Yumi's friend's were about to snip their hairs when three kunai's hit the scissors.

"What the-" Yumi and her friends exclaimed. In the entrance was Mikoto swirling a kunai on her finger. "What took you so long, Red!" she said. "Mikoto!" I stammered. "Get out," she pointed to Yumi and her friends. "We'll be back," said Yumi. As they left, Mikoto came to my side. "Red! What happened! I didn't see you showing up in the cafeteria, so I came here," said a worried Mikoto. "Sorry Mikoto..." I apologized. "Tell me what happened over some pizza," said Mikoto.

* * *

"Wow, so they tried cutting your guys' hair?" Mikoto said as she was taking a bite out of her pizza. "Sorry Hana that you missed the meeting," I said to Hana. "It's okay, I'll talk to them about it later," replied Hana. Just then, the bell rang. "What! But I just got my pizza!" said a whiny Mikoto. "Haha. Well I have P.E next," said Hana. "Oooh, I have P.E too!" said Mikoto. "Kushina and I just had P.E last period. Turns out the P.E teacher is Jiraiya, and by the way, try not to do any jumping jacks or push ups," said Yoshino with a wink to Kushina.

Mikoto's eyes widened, "That pervert is the P.E teacher?" said Mikoto, "Well I guess so," said Hana. "Guys, come on, the bells going to ring for the next class in a few minutes. Let's go!" said Kushina.

* * *

I'm going to be in vacation to Vietnam for the next 6 weeks, so I won't be able to make any updates :(. If I have time, then I'll be updating this story ASAP! Please follow and review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I've managed to go back on the laptop for a few hours, since the internet here won't hold on for long. So here it is, chapter four. Enjoy.

SUMMARY: non-ninja; Kushina transferred to Konoha High and is now enjoying her last year in high school, but what happens when the captain of the football team has his eyes on hers? MinaKush fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_Minato's POV_

When the bell rung signalling it was the end of first period, I was too caught up in my book to even realize. That was, until a certain red caught my attention in the corners of my eyes. I closed my book and put it back into my bag, noticing a piece of folded paper on the floor. Picking it up, it was Kushina's schedule. A small grin was forming and in a flash, I exited out the classroom.

Walking down the hallway, I was meant with the usual mob of screaming fangirls. Having to be in the same school for the past three years was sure a hell of a pain in the ass, but it was a good thing he wasn't the only one getting attacked by fangirls. His three other friends were just the same like him.

Fugaku was Minato's childhood friend, since their parents were very close. In the elementary days, Minato was partnered with Shikaku for a science project. Thinking that they'd both fail the project since Shikaku would always sleep and never pay attention during class, actually earned them a 100% A+. Inoichi was the class clown, so he would always play pranks each day. They became friends when Inoichi asked Minato help with his homework, and since then, would always come up to him to copy his homework. Somehow, the four of them became close, and even to this day, they don't know how they became stuck to each other.

He managed to escape from the screaming fangirls, and was on his way to P.E., only to see a redhead looking confused on where to go. Already knowing they had the same class next, he decided to go up to her and help her.

"P.E is up this way," I said with a calm voice. I watched her flinch and then whip her head around.

* * *

I was changing into the P.E uniform until Shikaku reached up to me.

"What's up blonde," said Shikaku with a sleepy voice. No matter how many times Shikaku sleeps, it's like he would never have a peaceful night sleep. "Not much, how was your first period?" I asked.

"Inoichi spilled paint all over the classroom, so we had study hall instead, troublesome," said Shikaku.

"It's his last year of high school, would he ever stop with the pranks," I asked. "Beats me," replied Shikaku.

We both headed out of the changing room and then practiced a little bit of football to increase our speed. When Minato looked back at the clock, the teacher was already late by 8 minutes. As if on cue, the door burst open and in stepped in the teacher. _'Isn't that the author of those perverted books?' _thought Minato. Erasing the thoughts away, he looked around the room to try to find a certain red. He spotted her in the bleachers with a girl beside her, if he recalled, her name was Yoshino.

After Jiraiya-sensei announced that the boys were free to do whatever they want, Shikaku took this time to snooze around, while Minato on the other hand, was staring at the match right in front of them. So far they're tied up with the score of 5-5. Almost everyone in the gym were staring at two people who were leading most of the game. Kushina and Yoshino.

Gym was almost over, and the match was still continuing with the same tied score. That was until Kushina hit a powerful hit to the ball and was sent directly into Yumi's face, which she barely held her conscious. The match was over and Kushina's team won. I was shocked on how strong her stamina is and how fast her mind processes things so quickly.

I looked back at Shikaku, and his expression was just like the same as mine, except it wasn't on Kushina, it was more on Yoshino.

* * *

Minato and Shikaku had lunch next. They both sat under a tree to eat their packed lunch, since it would be too troublesome to go in the actual cafeteria and get the food, because they would only get attacked by a mob of screaming fangirls.

Fugaku and Inoichi then arrived. Inoichi had paint all over his clothes, and Fugaku let out a sigh, "This idiot would never change," murmured Fugaku.

"Fugaku, Inoichi, how was your last class?" asked Minato. "First day of school, and I'm already assigned on a project!" exclaimed Inoichi, "But the good thing is, is that my partner is a smart cute girl! It's a coincidence though that we're seatmates in first period," said Inoichi.

"Inoichi and I have the same class together, chemistry with Orochimaru. Our first assignment was to try to decode a formula for a chemical. This idiot here didn't take it seriously and ended up blowing the class up," said Fugaku pointing at Inoichi with his thumb.

Inoichi gave a sheeplish smile and scratched the back of his head trying to look innocent. "Well what do you except from Inoichi. How troublesome," said Shikaku right before he falls back to sleep.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're even best friends, Shikaku. You're always snoozing around," said Inoichi, "Hey, I got an idea, maybe you need a girlfriend!"

"Troublesome," replied Shikaku.

"I'm not kidding, hmm... What about that girl you sit next to in homeroom? Yoshino, I think," said Inoichi, "She is pretty cute, what do you think?"

However, Shikaku was already fast asleep, and probably heard nothing from the loud mouth.

"I really wonder why we're even friends," said Inoichi.

"We wonder too," replied Minato.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

Please rate & review thanks


End file.
